Mai my my a donor
by Joey'sCuz
Summary: Mai was told about a haunted mansion and wanted to check it out. She was starting to enjoy the thrill she go when she was around Yugi and the gang and decided to be more reckless more often, but who does she run into?


Mai was told about a haunted mansion and wanted to check it out. She was starting to enjoy the thrill she go when she was around Yugi and the gang and decided to be more reckless more often, but who does she run into?

Alright everyone this is a story I actually wrote for my creative writing class so down worry about anything if is sounds weird.

"Why hello there" he said in a calm voice, his white teeth glinting in the light. Mai looked behind herself and saw a man standing behind her. "I don't believe we have ever met" he graved her above the wrist and brought her hand up to his mouth, he kisses it softly, but did not let go of her. "My name is Noah." she blushed a bit; she then looked at the strange vampire. 'I don't recall vampires to be so nice.' she thought to herself as she smiled.

"I am Mai." Noah turned his attention back to Mai, reading her mind out of habit.

"Well that has to be the first time I've been called 'nice.'" Noah pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist so she couldn't run. "I'm just polite when I'm hungry." Noah's smile widened as he looked back at the young girl, he leaned closer.

"That's nice to know." She said squirming trying to get away from him, or at least far enough where she could still see him just no contact. She didn't feel to comfortable this close to him.  
"Yes well... its hard to resist, you know... you are very beautiful, and that..." he pulled her closer; he could see her blood pumping through the veins in her neck. His voice sounded hoarse as he spoke. ", makes the hunger that much stronger." She tried to back away but was locked in place by the strength in his arms she couldn't move.

"Uhh...I can't breathe." She really couldn't. He hadn't realized he had held her that close,

"My apologies? Mai." Noah loosened his grip slightly, allowing the girl to breath easily but did not let go, he looked straight into her eyes as he spoke. "...It's horrible... being a vampire... your always alone, you are feared by every one, but the worst is the unquenchable hunger you feel, it tears at you till you finally feed... I under stand humans fear of my kind, but I can do nothing about it... I have to eat..." Noah smiled slightly, but there was sadness in his smile. "Tell me... do I scare you?" She took a breath as she regained her ability to breathe.

"I know that it must be so hard for you to be a vampire..." She raised a hand to touch his face, when she did it was cold. "You're so cold. To answer your question, No you do not scare me, I see a vampire as another human like me. Just different and special like everyone else in the world."

Noah looked deep into Mai's eyes; she seemed to be telling the truth.

"...special? What a strange thing to call a vampire, you are much to kind Mai." he smiled exposing his sharp fangs. "I am cursed, I am evil, and at the moment, I am hungry. I will not hurt you... this time, but I must eat." Noah lowered his head, but didn't bite, waiting for her to respond. He had never met another girl like her before, he silently cursed himself for having to do this, but the hunger was to strong. She raised his head a bit only enough to look in his eyes smiling.

"You may feed I promise it won't hurt me. I will let you; you don't need to be hungry. Go ahead you must feed." she said leaning her head to one side.

"You shouldn't be so trusting you know... you're much too innocent..." Noah leaned down and kissed her it was his silent apology. Then he leaned forward and let his hunger take over, his fangs pierced her throat, as he drank he was mindful not to hurt her. Her heart leaped into her throat when he kissed her, but then sank back down as he started to feed. She wanted to make sure not to fall and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't let me fall, take what you need but don't let me fall." Noah formed the words in Mai's mind as he drank, 'I wont let you fall, do not worry.' Noah stopped, but he didn't want to, his mind told him to keep going, it told him that he was still hungry. 'I will always be hungry that is the curse of being a vampire, but... I will not hurt her any more then I have...' Noah looked at the girl; she must be weak from all of the blood she lost. He picked her up in his arms.

"Are you going to be ok?" He couldn't help but grin at this. "Your a lot stronger then most girls I have met, so tell me... why is there a sudden intrusion of girls in this normally abandoned museum? ...not that I'm complaining." she smiled and nodded she jumped out of his arms not wanting to feel helpless and having him carry her."

I'll be fine, I've lost an amount like that before, by nose bleed." she laughed, wobbling a bit. She fell on her butt and laughed a bit. "Okay umm... I came here because I heard it was haunted." she stood back up and fell forward and grabbed around his neck." ohh... wobbly" He grinned.

"Haunted? Well you could say that I guess, but were not ghosts...?" His grin widened exposing his sharp fangs. "But you already know that." he helped her stand up again. "Are you sure you're alright? That was a lot of blood." She nodded and smiled as she stood back up on her feet.

"Yeah you'll be fine" she thought about what she just said, and shook her head. "No wait I'll be fine" she said looking at him again. She reached up and kissed his cheek." I hope you feel better, but trust me if you need anymore, ask, trust me I'll be fine." She said smiling. Noah smiled down at her.

"Thank you, I might have to take you up on that eventually." Mai smiled and held his hand as he took her to a room to sleep.

That's all there was. I was bored and though it would be cool to make Noah a vampire and Mai a donor.

R&R


End file.
